De pesadillas y precogniciones
by Victoire Black
Summary: Zacharias Smith apenas está en su segundo año de colegio, pero la pesadilla que tiene lo sorprende al verse a sí mismo varios años mayor... Y con una chica desconocida en peligro de muerte.


El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic forma parte de "____¡Desafía a tus musas!"__ del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

Esta vez, mi desafío trataba de escribir sobre Zacharias Smith teniendo pesadillas en su segundo año, Astoria Greengrass acompañándolo en el protagonismo, y la palabra "moneda". Aunque al principio (solo los primeros diez segundos) creí que era imposible porque en el segundo año de Zach Astoria aún no llegaba a Hogwarts, enseguida se me ocurrió una idea. Padma Patil, lo lamento: te saqué a Zachie un ratito para emparejarlo con otra, no me mates ;)

* * *

«**DE PESADILLAS Y PRECOGNICIONES**»

_Por Victoire Black._

Justin acababa de apagar la única lámpara que quedaba prendida en la habitación de los chicos de segundo año, y Ernie había salido del baño bajo la luz de una vela, tropezándose con un Oliver medio dormido sobre el escritorio. Wayne dormía profundamente desde que la cena había terminado, y Zacharias estaba sentado en su cama sin saber qué hacer. No tenía sueño y, por alguna razón, estaba nervioso.

Dio vueltas durante largas horas, oyendo los ronquidos de sus compañeros en las camas de al lado, hasta que al fin logró dormir. Cuando despertó, supo que estaba soñando, aunque aún no conocía el alcance de su pesadilla.

Se notaba corriendo al lado de una joven mayor que él, de largo cabello negro y uñas del mismo color. Estaban de la mano, pero Zacharias no entendía porqué. Se veía más alto, pero también notaba que le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La peor parte le cayó encima cuando notó la herida que tenía en el brazo; le revolvía el estómago verse la herida, que por el color parecía estar infestada. La chica le tiraba para que corriera más rápido, pero el dolor en sus huesos aumentaba a cada paso.

—Astoria... —oyó el nombre salir de su propia boca, con una voz más ronca y acelerada de la que siempre había tenido. Se asustó de sí mismo e intentó detenerse, detener aquel sueño, pero no servía de nada pensar: no podía controlarse.

—¡Tenemos que llegar a buscar a mis compañeros, Zach! —gritó la presunta Astoria, tirándolo con más fuerza, y él por fin logró detenerse. Miró alrededor, y el oscuro pasillo parecía tener mil ojos observándolo. Con asombro, descubrió que todos los retratos estaban vacíos. Aún así, se sentía observado. El miedo se incrementaba a cada segundo, y veía a Astoria observándolo a un metro de distancia.

—¡Desmaius! —El grito retumbó por todo el lugar, y le dio a la chica.

—¡Astoria! —se oyó gritar y su propia voz, aquella voz extraña, lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Corrió hasta la chica y se arrodilló a su lado, sin poder evitar mirar hacia todos lados en busca de quien había realizado el hechizo. Nuevamente sintió mil ojos clavados en su nuca, y se volteó con temor, cubriendo el cuerpo de Astoria con el propio.

—¿Intentando esconderte con tu novia, Smith? —preguntó una voz que, por alguna razón, sonó más familiar de la que le hubiera gustado—. Qué poco valiente. ¡Bah! No es de extrañar, ¡eres un Hufflepuff! —se burló.

—¡Basta! —quiso gritar, harto de todo aquello, pero sus cuerdas vocales no quisieron funcionar. Se quedó allí, paralizado por algo mayor al miedo, cubriendo lo más que podía a la joven tirada en el suelo.

—No temas —rió aquella voz—. Los mataré antes de que se den cuenta...

—No —dijo él con firmeza—. No —repitió, seguro. Sacó una moneda de su bolsillo e intentó hacer algo con ella, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que no lo logró. La voz rió. Aún no lograba verle el rostro, pero algo le decía que lo conocía más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Tenía más miedo por la chica, al parecer su novia, que por sí mismo.

El dueño de aquella voz se acercó a él, y le clavó la punta de la varita en la frente.

—Avada...

Zacharias Smith se despertó gritando. Estaba empapado en sudor y la cabeza le dolía como si alguien le hubiera estado gritando en el oído. ¿Qué había sido aquella pesadilla? ¿Por qué la había sentido como un recuerdo, si él jamás había vivido nada parecido? Él de mayor, aquella chica desmayada...

—¿Te sientes bien, Zach? —preguntó Ernie desde la cama de al lado, y él asintió con la cabeza, por más que estaba lejos de sentirse bien. Se volteó en la cama para apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, pero algo le dolió en la frente. Parecía como si lo hubieran pinchado con algo... Algo como una varita. Y Zacharias volvió a gritar.


End file.
